This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ND INBRE is in the process of establishing expertise in bioinformatics in the State of North Dakota. The ND INBRE has successfully leveraged existing resources to stimulate bioinformatics through recruitment to three faculty members. The ND INBRE will now turn its attention to developing a bioinformatics core with a major goal of providing this expertise to the partners of the ND INBRE.